shadowportfandomcom-20200213-history
Argon
With Argon truth blends with fiction. Whether the stories he believes the stories he tells are true, or just uses them to make himself look better are up for debate. Origins (As told by Argon) Etheria: For most, legends are a thing of the past. Relics, tall tales from long ago steeped in myth and seasoned with extravagant details too farfetched to have all truly occurred. That said, all legends emerge from what was once the present and so it stands to reason that at some point we will live alongside a legend in the making. Well, my friends, that time is now, and that legend goes by the singular moniker of Argon. As with most heroes of old, Argon's beginnings were humble. Some say his progenitors were a planned union of the best and brightest on Etheria but most hold to the dogmatic truth that Argon was a product of hidden genius - the kind not appreciated easily by those around him but definitely there, readily apparent to those who can appreciate such things. Regardless of the intention behind his birth, Argon was born gifted but not spoiled - he wanted for much in his early years and advanced due to his merit. As he matured, Argon developed many talents - a cultured aesthetic discretion, fine motor skills and a personality so charming it would be an insult to confine it to mere words. Popular among both his peers and his elders, he found himself quickly advanced past the traditional education structures on Etheria and encouraged to apply his ample skills in the real world rather than be held back in dusty classrooms. Continuing his journey, Argon humbly declined the numerous offers of investment from his admirers and instead chose the humble rout of working menial jobs for a time, using his ingenuity and networking abilities to establish a base of wealth and with this money set off on numerous entrepreneurial endeavors. Argon found great success and was lauded for his financial acumen by the local elite, who often sought his counsel. Venturing Forth: Finding his avenues for success limited by the highly specialized local economy, which was unable to fully absorb Argon's numerous and diverse inventive business tactics, Argon made the bold decision to venture forth into the galaxy. Though sad to leave his homeworld, and his many admirers, behind, Argon knew he would be able to do more good for his race and the wider galaxy by setting out. Argon's adventures are so numerous and fantastic they deserve their own entries and will surely fill many datapads to the amusement of child and adult alike. Suffice to say, Argon made his way throughout the Outer Rim, helping those in need, building a network of allies and enhancing his own formidable talents through tireless effort. In due time, he began what would be regarded as the finest chapter in his tale - his ship the Iliad and its loyal crew. The Iliad (The journey of Argon's ship. According to him.) Argon, known to all for his charitable nature, had often helped those less gifted than himself but never before had he gone so far as to take an entire crew under his wing. Unlike many other leaders, Argon felt no need to assert his obvious superiority over others, instead allowing them to slowly, very slowly, come to realize on their own that he had so much to offer them. The first crew members he inducted were Max, his piloting student, Daedalus his bodyguard/companion, Jacob his right-hand and Zereen, his admiring devotee. Recognizing their hidden talents, Argon assembled his crew and began a carefully calculated regime of tutelage, often feigning ignorance in order to allow his companions the chance to solve problems he himself had long figured out. Temple of the False God: For their first mission, Argon introduced Max, Daedalus and Jacob to his close friend Cyrus, an enigmatic businessman and great admirer of Argon. Cyrus asked Argon and his crew for help retrieving a priceless artifact from a long-lost temple deep in a deadly jungle. Using advanced lunar triangulation techniques, a few local contacts and his famous intuition Argon was able to determine the location of the temple and directed his crew to the location. On the way, some local thugs, ignorant of their target, attempted to accost them. With his trusty driver/pilot Max at the wheel, Argon took up a defensive position in the vehicle and proceeded to deftly disable their pursuers jeeps with his blaster. A second vehicle approached and discharged its crew, led by the notorious bandit leader Grix Killshot. Challenging Argon to a duel, the ignorant leader gloated about the numerous law enforcement officers and doctors he had killed in a quick draw, but Argon maintained his cool. As Jacob counted down 3…2…1… Killshot drew early to take his shot but missed as Argon expertly shifted to the right, drew his weapon and placed a shot straight through the ruffian's right eye. The crew rejoiced and proceeded to the temple. Despite many inquiries, Argon and his crew never spoke of what occurred in the temple. All that the others would say is their unending gratitude to Argon for his heroics, their appreciation for his preparedness and their great relief to have found the necessary relic, retrieved it and returned home unharmed. The locals say that when the crew returned to town they were carrying Argon upon their shoulders - some say due to his great exhaustion from the mission and his efforts to keep his crew alive, others say pure admiration drove them to elevate their beloved leader. Category:Characters Category:Aether